Animatown II: The Next Dimension
by Michelle Leigh Earls
Summary: Le Frog is hurtled into Movie Metropolis and only Mia can save him.
1. Introduction

There are many worlds the human race hasn't yet discovered. Without their knowledge, humans created an alternate universe for the cartoon characters they brought to life. Even if humans had known, they still could not have entered the cartoon dimension just as cartoons could not enter the human dimension. They couldn't, that is, until one woman and her daughter, both holding more imagination than the rest of the world combined, found their way in.

Bonjour. Je m'appelle . . . Oh! Forgive me for not realizing some humans don't speak my native language. Hello. My name is Le Frog. I'm sure you watched my debut in "Flushed Away". Then there are those of you who have read of Mia Demone's first adventure in Animatown. If you have not, then I suggest you out this book down and read the original first.

Are you still with me? Good. Now, the last story was told entirely by Mia. After all, the story was all about how Mia learned about her true self and identity and how she used her love and compassion to save the entire cartoon universe from the Great One who had tried to control everything. It was also her undying love and compassion which touched my heart and made me want to change from bad to good.

This story is about an encounter which Mia and I shared four years after our first official meeting, not including when my team and I attacked her in her own home. I remember that day like it was yesterday. We had been ordered by F.O.W.L. agent Steelbeak to bring Mia back to him, alive if possible. Although the assignment could result in instant death, we bravely took on this mission.

We traveled to Earth as quickly as we could and, once finding Mia's new home, climbed through her bedroom window as silently as possible. She was so absorbed by her artwork, she never heard us come in and surround her bed. When she looked uo at us, I was able to get an excellent view of her perfect, beautiful face. It was shaped like a small heart, with smooth, peachy skin, lightly touched wit red on her cheeks. Her long brown hair fell down her shoulders like a gentle waterfall, ending gracefully at the small of her back. Her amazing hazel eyes, although frozen for a moment in shock and slight fear, shined brighter than the brightest stars. I was almost completely stunned by her beauty.

She sprang into action, fighting against my entire team as I watched her fighting style. It was amazing. Although it was obvious her fighting technique was not one rehearsed for show, it almost seemed like a dangerous yet beautiful ballet. I finally had to intervene and pin her down, giving her a choice between returning to her Uncle Steelbeak either dead or alive. Her bravery touched my heart immensely when she told me she would rather die than return to the prison her uncle created for her. If not for her adoptive father's interruption, I would have had to kill her and I would never have found my soulmate.

I'm getting off-track. Anyway, earlier I mentioned this was an encounter Mia and I shared. In order to tell this story with the best accuracy, Mia and I will be switching viewpoints every few chapters or so. So, I have this one, Mia has the next one, my henchfrogs might take a couple, etcettera.

This adventure begins in early May just as Mia finished college. My team and I were practicing our routines andit was the first time we were terrible. I nearly lost my voice yelling directions out every time a henchfrog made a mistake.

It was Franz who spoke out first. "Le Frog, let's give it a rest. We're all anxious about Mia's arrival. Even you haven't been at the top of your game"

I was not the type to admit weakness, but - deep inside - I knew I was being side-tracked by the thought of her sweet touch when she had fixed my moustache for the first time. Or the first time she hugged me. Or the first time we kissed . . .

"Le Frog!" Bezu interrupted my thoughts. "Can we stop now"

Leon checked his watch. "We have to hurry, mes amis! Mia will be arriving any moment now"

As everyone filed hurriedly out the door, I simply shrugged and managed to croak, "Team . . . we leave immediately," before I, too, hopped quickly out the door.

I followed my team to the city square, where all the citizens of Animatown were gathered around the newly-erected brick wall, waiting for the Tear (the portal which leads from Earth to Animatown and back) to open and Mia Demone and our friends from Earth to step out. I pushed my way eagerly to the front of the crowd, hoping to be among the first to catch a glimpse of the President of Animatown making her grand entrance.

Just as I had finally reached the front of the grouping, the Tear opened up wide to show off its beautiful array of magnificent colors and light. We waited several moments for the humans to appear. Suddenly, our only human friends - David Aple, Jeanne Guin, Nate Dink, Robert English, and Mia Demone - fell into a heap in that exact order. I started helping everyone rise to their feet, jokingly telling Mia, "When you said something about a 'big entrance', this wasn't what I had in mind"

She replied by giving me a playful punch. "Well, hello to you, too, Le Frog." She smiled warmly before we shared a quick yet passionate kiss.  
As I pulled away, I felt my face grow slightly warmer, but I returned her loving smile. "Bonjour, mon petit chou." I could not help embracing the woman I loved. "I missed you, too"

She returned the embrace affectionately. "I missed you, too, mon cher." She stood straight and tall, looking around at the crowd, which was cheering loudly for her. "How is everything going around here, Vice President Le Frog"

"Everything is running smoothly, Mademoiselle President," I informed her, offering my arm as the crowd began to diminish. When she took it, I started leading her out of the city square. "The Transformers are continuing to use the Silicon in their engines, Steelbeak is helping Darkwing Duck with his spring cleaning, and Penguin and Snowflake are finishing up the remodeling of Cobblepot Manor"

"Snowflake?" Mia paused, obviously a bit confused and unfamiliar with the name. "Le Frog, who is Snow flake?"

"Well, Snowflake is your father's . . . girlfriend," I explained, hoping she wouldn't become angry about being uninformed.

"No one told me he had a new girlfriend," she said thoughtfully. "Why don't we stop in and say hello?"

"Sure, why not?"

Fifteen minutes later, Mia and I were ringing the old doorbell of Cobblepot Manor. "I hope they're here," said Mia as the doorbell rang.

It wasn't long before Penguin answered the door. "Why, hello, Mia . . . and Le Frog, too! What a surprise. Please, come in." He allowed us to enter before carefully closing the old door.

The Manor was still in disarray, but I had to admit it looked much better than before the remodeling began. There was no longer any cobwebs or rotten boards to worry about as we made our way to the living room, where Penguin said graciously, "Please, make yourselves at home. Would you like something to drink? We have lemonade, water, alcoholic beverages, and sodas."

"I'll have red wine if you have it," I told him as Mia and I relaxed on the couch.

"Not a problem, Le Frog." He turned to Mia. "What would you like, honey?"

Mia paused for a moment to ponder. "I guess I'll have some lemonade, Dad."

"Coming right up." Penguin left us alone as he went to pour us all drinks, which gave Mia and I plenty of time to share a long and passionate kiss unlike any other we had ever shared.

He returned with three glasses; my wine, Mia's lemonade, and his pop. As he sat down and took a sip from his pop, Mia said casually, "So . . . I hear you have a new girlfriend"

Penguin glanced over at her worriedly. "Mia, I want you to know I'm not trying to replace your mother"

"I know"

Penguin sighed, taking a small sip from his glass before he spoke. "Your mother . . . she was an amazing woman, and I can never replace her. However, I've decided it's time for me to move on in my life and find somebody new"

Mia smiled at her father. "I understand, Dad. I was just hoping I could meet Snowflake. You know, just a friendly first-time meeting"

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Dad, I just want to meet the woman who's finally made you happy again. Is that too evil of me or something?"

He smiled. "Alright. I think she's still in the kitchen. I'll be right back." He set down his cup, rose to his feet, and waddled back towards the kitchen.

"Mia," I said softly into her ear as she leaned against my shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I need to show you something later, after we finish this visit with Penguin and Snowflake. Remember the summer cottage you and I rebuilt last year?"

"Mm-hm"

I smiled. "It's finally finished . . . and there's something inside I need to show you."

"Okay, _mon cher_. As soon as we're done visiting with my dad and Snowflake, we'll go up to the cottage."

She placed a small and gentle kiss on my lips just as Penguin walked in arm-in-arm with his girlfriend, Snowflake. "Snowflake, this is my daughter, Mia Demone. Mia, this is my girlfriend, Snowflake"

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who finally made my dad smile again," Mia told her truthfully, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Snowflake replied warmly, sitting across from Mia on a recliner. "I never thought I would be dating the father of a celebrity. I mean, you're the Chosen One, after all."

The conversation continued on for a half hour before Mia decided it was time to let the couple be. She and I shook their hands again and said goodbye before we politely left them to continue their work.

"Are you ready to see the cottage, _ma chere_?" I asked her, hand-in-hand with Mia as we headed up the mountain-side.

"I'm ready, willing, and able," she informed me, smiling as we hiked.

It took us ten minutes to hike up the mountain before we reached the small yet cozy summer cottage Mia had bought and we both had worked on together to restore it to its former glory. While Mia had been away at college, the henchfrogs helped me refurbish it so it would be ready to be inhabited when Mia returned.

"Oh, Le Frog!" she exclaimed as we explored the house. "It looks absolutely fantastic"

I smiled. "Would you like to see your room, _ma chere_?" When she nodded excitedly, I led her to the large bedroom we had dubbed as hers while refurbishing it. "I hope you like it," I told her as I opened the door.

She couldn't have looked more pleased. She wandered aimlessly throughout the room, taking in the atmosphere. I stood next to the nightstand to watch as she found the doors leading to her own patio. "You might want to check the drawer of the nightstand. I think I noticed something . . . peculiar about it"

I smiled as she cautiously opened the drawer, discovering the small wrapped box I had planted there that morning. "Go ahead, _chere_," I urged her. "Open it"

She unwrapped and opened the box, finding a 10 karat diamond engagement ring tucked nice and safe. She held up the ring and looked at me, her beauiful eyes welling up with tears.

"I didn't know any better way to ask, so . . ." I knelt down on one knee in front of Mia and asked, "Mia Angelina Demone, would you honor me with your hand in marriage?"

Mia didn't even hesitate. "Oh, I will, Le Frog." She helped me to my feet before we shared a passionate kiss filled with all the joy and happiness we felt for each other.


	2. The Announcement

It was the absolute best thing for which I could ever hope. Le Frog actually proposed to me! Not only was it a surprise, it was a blessing. I spent that evening at the cottage with my human friends and catching up with my cartoon friends - Bezu, Franz, Vincent, Leon, Phillipe, Ponton, and Thibault - before I let the other in on our little announcement. What I learned was definitely . . . interesting.

Bezu had recently received a letter from the head of the District Centrale de la Police Judiciaire (DCPJ), informing him he was reinstated. Franz was meeting with a friend of his about a top secret mission dealing with the CIA. Vincent, along with a group of other frogs, had been asked to take on an assignment in France. Leon was given a special offer which guarnteed him twenty thousand dollars per head. Phillipe received a notice of an incident which might have been connected to the French nuclear testings he was needed to head the investigation. Ponton received a call from Jacques to inform him they were needed for a new assignment. Thibault received a letter from his beloved, who was asking him to come to her castle so they could be wed. In other words, the team was splitting up.

"To be honest, guys," I said after hearing the news. "I'm glad for you all. I really am. However, you guys are strongest when you're together. I worry, while you're seperated, something bad will happen and you won't have anyone to help you."

"We'll be alright," Ponton told me confidently. "We've been trained to be the best by the very best."

Thibault turned to me. "Set all your fears aside, _ma chere amie_. We will all be just fine."

I smiled at my very close friends. "Alright. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Mia!" called Phillipe from across the room before taking a swig of his coffee.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"You said you had some exciting news to tell us. What's the news?"

Managing to keep my cool as I glanced over at Le Frog, I said calmly, "Le Frog proposed to me earlier this afternoon."

Other than from those who already knew, the reply was, "WHAT?!?!"

"Are you serious?" asked Jeanne, gently squeezing David's hand.

When I nodded, Robert asked impatiently, "Well? What did you say?"

Unable to remain calm any longer, I exclaimed, "I said yes!"

Everyone surrounded me and my fiance, telling us just how happy they were for us and they had all these questions they _had_ to ask. "Quiet a moment," I sounded quite loudly. As soon as everyone had silenced, I informed them, "First of all, Le Frog and I have decided to have our wedding on the first Saturday of June, three weeks from tomorrow. Second, our honeymoon will be held during the whole month of July. We will be sight-seeing all of France, and our first stop will be Cannes. Paris won't be visited until the week of the fourteenth." Iglanced around the room at the ten wide-eyed, open-mouthed individuals. "Don't worry. I'll take plenty of pictures and Le Frog and I will take turns sending emails every other night"

"Oh, Mia!" Jeanne stepped forward and embraced me. "I'm going to miss you!" she cried into my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Jeanne, I'm even leaving for another month and a half. Right now, we have a wedding to plan"

The next morning, Le Frog and I sat down and started making plans for our glorious summer wedding. We decided the colors would be black and green, we would invite the entire town, and we were going to have the reception the Baghdad Cafe.

I did not work on the preparations alone, however. Luckily, as I was making the invitations, Nate was making the reservations at the church and at the Baghdad Cafe while Jeanne was setting up an appointment for me so I could choose my wedding gown. Robert was kind enough to take care of the invitation delivery as well as informing his wife , his daughter, and my adoptive family about the wedding.

I also had to decide which females were to be in my wedding entourage, but it didn't take long to make a few selections. Jeanne was going to be my bridesmaid and she was more than honored. Rita was my matron of honor and the maid of honor was none other than Demona Leets, my foster sister and closest friend. Of course, she was willing to participate. Macy Lynn, Robert's adorable eldest daughter, was my choice for the flower girl.

It didn't take long for word to reach me about Le Frog's choices. His groomsmen would be Robert and David, who were more than pleased to be involved. He decided Steelbeak would be best suited as ring-bearer and Bezu, Le Frog's right-hand henchfrog and closest best friend, was the best man.

It was without a doubt the most beautiful wedding I had seen in my entire life. Everyone was dressed in their finest Sunday clothes. The courtyard of the church was masterfully and majestically decorated in black and multiple shades of green decorations. In the church, the women were changing from their everyday clothes into ravishing dark green gowns. Rita, however, was throwing a fit.

"Couldn't I just wear a green pants outfit or something?" she whined.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Rita, it'll be fine. You can wear a pair of green shorts under the dress if it makes you more comfortable."

"Thanks, Mia," she replied, obviously relieved.

I walked over to Demona, who was fixinf her hair so it was just right. "Hey there, Demona."

"Hey." She turned away from her mirror to look at me. "Aren't you going to change into your wedding gown, Mia?"

I wrung my hands together. "Yes . . . I will. It's just . . . I'm so happy, I'm scared. I mean, I'm getting married today, but I'm worried something bad will happen . . . "

"Mia, don't worry about it. It's normal for the bride to have jitters right before the wedding." Demona stood and hugged me. "You two are madly in love with each other. I'm surprised he didn't pop the question sooner. You just need to relax and go through with this wedding. If you can fight against and defeat a powerful being like the Great One, I'm sure you can conquer your fears and marry Le Frog."

I smiled at my sister's amusing advice. "Thanks, Demona." She and I left so I could put on my dress and treign. Demona helped with my make-up while Rita fixed my hair so it was perfectly styled on top of my head. I stood up and faced my two helpers.

"Wow, Mia." Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin and my dad, waddled over and stared at me. "You look absolutely stunning, my little sparrow, and you should. After all, it is your wedding day." He pulled out an emerald necklace and put it around my neck when I knelt down. "This was your mother's on our wedding day. I think it's only appropriate you should wear it on yours." He embraced me in a tight, but loving hug.

I smiled as I rose back up to my full height. "Thanks, Dad. This means so much to me." I took his arm and he led me to the double doors where the wedding procession was standing in two perfect lines, ready to walk down the aisle, which was actually a red carpet laid out on the grass of the courtyard.

I watched in anticipation as each couple, one-by-one, walked steadily through the double doors and down the aisle. I felt myself getting nervous as time seemed to slow to nearly stopped. Franz finally poked his head through one of the doors and looked straight at me. "They're ready for you, _chere._"

Penguin gently squeezed my arm. "Are you ready for them, Mia?"  
I smiled, showing off more confidence than I was feeling. "Dad . . . I'm ready for anything." I stole a quick, deep breath of air before my father led me through the open double doors and down the aisle towards my future.


	3. Farewell

I could not help but stare at the stunningly picturesque spectacle of my dear, sweet Mia in that short, lacy, revealing . . . _sexy_ wedding dress. She was the most magnificently ravishing woman I had ever laid my eyes upon and soon she would become mine for life.

Penguin led his attractive daughter to my side and neither of us could stop smiling at each other as Nate performed the ceremony. I managed to barely listen to Nate as it was impossible for me to tear my gaze from Mia's loving look.

"Le Frog, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife . . . " Nate droned on through his speech. " . . . as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I replied without hesitation or looking away from my beloved.

"And do you, Mia, take this . . . frog to be your lawfully wedded husband . . . "

I barely heard another word from him as I watched an adorable smile tug on the lips of my love as she whispered, "I do." She turned to me and added, " . . . _avec toute mon coeur_ (with all my heart)."

I felt tears of joy well up in my eyes as Nate continued hurriedly through his long speech. My heart leapt to my throat as he said the two lines I had been waiting for the entire ceremony. "I now pronounce you . . . cartoon and wife. Le Frog, you may now kiss your bride." Nate smiled and nodded to me.

I gently pulled the green lace veil up and over her head before I gently pressed my lips to her, feeling her tears of happiness mingle with my own. We wrapped our arms around each other and held each other close. Finally we were one and nothing could tear us apart.

We spent the entire next three weeks together, packing what we needed for our four-week honeymoon. While we were doing this task, we were also helping my henchfrogs prepare for their departures. Each one was taking an Inter-Dimensional Communicator (IDC) to call us in case of an emergency and leaving the day after our honeymoon began. Mia and I spent as much time with our closest friends, not knowing when - if ever - we would see them again. Finally, the day of our very own departure arrived.

"I'm going to miss you, ma chere." I watched as Leon lightly kissed Mia's forhead. "You are the closest thing I've had to family other than our team. You've brought so much light and love into our lives. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, dear Mia"

Phillipe was next in line. "Promise me you will call once you arrive in France."

Mia smiled at his concern. "I promise, Phillipe. Would you prefer I call your secure phone number?"

He shook his head. "Please, call the IDC." They kissed twice, once on each cheek as is tradition in France, before Phillipe saluted Mia and walked away.

Vincent came up to my wife next. "Are you sure you two don't need a French tour guide?"

Mia laughed. "Thank you, but no, Vincent. Besides, you have to start traveling tomorrow if you'll ever make it to that assignment." They shared a quick hug before they separated.

Next came Franz. As he leaned in close to hug Mia, I barely made out his hurried whisper, "Did you tell him about . . . ?" The rest was too quiet to be made out.

Mia should've received a medal for most quiet at one point in her life because, if she even did reply, it was inaudiable. She kissed Franz on the forehead and gave him a second hug before he retreated. She glanced over at me and I merely gave her an arched eyebrow, a sign we would continue the subject further once we arrived in France.

Ponton approached Mia. "You're the kindest person I've ever met, Mia Demone. I will never forget what you've done for us."

"You're the sweetest frog I've ever met, Gendarme Gilbert Ponton." Mia kissed his forhead as we all gasped. 'Gendarme Gilbert Ponton?' We had only really known him by his last name. When did Mia find out the rest of it?

"Mia," said Thibault as he drew closer. "If I didn't know you, I would call you a princess. You are kind, just, gentle, firm in your beliefs, and very courageous. From now on, you are Princess Ange d'Animatown (Angel Princess of Animatown)."

Mia blushed bright red, shaming the reddest of roses. "Merci beaucoup, Compte Thibault de Malfete (Thank you very much, Count Thibault of Malfete."

Again we were surprised by Mia's knowledge of a henchfrog's full name. Count Thibault of Malfete? I had known Thibault was old-fashioned, but I hadn't realized it was to that extent. In olden days, people went by their first name then 'of' their family name. For example, Thibault of the family Malfete. Later, society removed the 'of the family' phrase, changing the name to simply Thibault Malfete.

Finally, Bezu stepped forward, standing in front of Mia and gently taking her hand in his. "Of all the people I have ever known, Mia Demone, I care for you most of all." I noticed as a small tear drop ran silently down his green cheek. "If you are ever in trouble, ma chere, make sure that I am the first one you call, for I will be at your side in an instant." He surprised everyone by wrapping his arms around Mia's neck and burying his face in her neck. "I love you, Mia. I'll miss you"

Mia finally broke down and cried, returning Bezu's embrace. "I'll miss you, too, Bezu. I'll miss you all." She gently kissed Bezu's cheek and wiped away his tears before they parted.

Wiping away her own tears, Mia turned to the brick wall and willed open the portal. I threw the luggage into the Tear and prepared to hop through. As I leaped toward it, a bright flash of lightning electrocuted the portal, changing it from its usual colorful array to dull black and white. Unable to stop, I leapt into the vortex, Mia screaming name after me, "LE FROG!"


	4. A New Dimension

"Le Frog!" I screamed as Le Frog hurtled into the colorless void. "No!" I turned away from the Tear to the henchfrogs. "What happened? What was that flash of lightning and what did it do to the portal?"

"It took him to an entirely different dimension."

I noticed Jafar and Iago not too far from the vortex, a familiar evil gleam in their eyes. "Where did it take him, Jafar?"

"To another dimension!" Iago squawked. "Are you deaf besides being a chump?"

I walked over to Jafar but looked up at Iago. "Keep quiet, Mister Mouth, or I'll turn you into a feather-duster." I turned my attention back to Jafar. "Now, Jafar, where is Le Frog?"

"Movie Metropolis," he replied simply, gazing over at the colorless void. "This dimension is filled with every movie ever created. Any cartoon who enters Movie Metropolis travels from movie to movie, which includes their own movie and any of their voice actor's movies. There's only one slight problem."

I grabbed his shirt and shoved him into the brick wall. "And what exactly is this _slight_ problem?"

Finding Jafar to be a little choked up, Iago replied, "Only the Chosen One can retrieve a cartoon from Movie Metropolis or the toon will be lost forever."

I released Jafar and he began gasping for breath. "Why did you do this?"

"This . . . was unintentional," Jafar breathed, rising to his feet. "I was attempting to create my very own interdimensional portal to VG Village. Accidentally, I altered the course of the Tear. Now only you can save your husband."

"How do I get out of Movie Metropolis once I've found Le Frog?"

"Once you find your chump husband, you must both play out your roles to the movie's end and travel through his voice actor's career. Since you don't have any movie roles quiet yet, you will become a new character. You and your chump husband must recognize each other before the end of the movie. Otherwise, when the movie ends . . . so do you."

I turned away from everyone, sat on the stairs which led to the brick wall, and thought through my less-than-appealing options. I could stay out of the portal, but poor Le Frog would be lost to Movie Metropolis for eternity and I would stay in Animatown forever, so that was definitely _not_ an option worth venturing. I could always bring back-up with me into the portal, but my cartoon friends would get stuck in there just like Le Frog and the risk was just too dangerous for any of my friends or family to come in with me. I would never risk my friends's lives, so asking for help from any of them was totally ruled out. I had no alternative but to go after Le Frog alone.

"I'm going in," I said finally, rising to my feet and walking slowly towards the Tear.

"One more thing before you go jumping in there head-first," said Iago. As I turned to look at him, he continued, "Do nt alter the movie's plot in any way, shape, or form. Alterations will cause your death at the end of the movie. Kapeesh?"

I turned away from him and returned to the Tear. "I understand."

"Mia." Bezu was immediately at my side and whispered, "I don't trust Jafar or Iago. I have a feeling this is a trap. You can't go in there."

"It doesn't matter how dangerous it could be for me," I replied quietly. "Le Frog is in more danger in there alone than I would be. I need you and the rest of the henchfrogs to find Dad and Uncle Steelbeak to let them know what has happened. Call and update all my human friends, too, Bezu."

"Take the IDC." Bezu pressed the cold piece of technology into my hands before embracing me. "Use it when necessary . . . and good luck, Mia."

I smiled and returned his embrace. "Thank you,_ mon ami_." I placed the IDC into my back pocket and jumped head-first into the Tear.

The landing was hard and painful and I winced as I rolled onto my stomach and stood, taking in my surroundings. I was standing on the bough of a ship, one that seemed oddly familiar. Something in my gut instincts told me I needed to be quiet and hide, so I ducked down just before the IDC began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and whispered, "What is it, Bezu?

"I wanted to make sure the IDC worked," he replied. "Do you know what movie you're in?"

"All I know at this present moment is I'm on a ship . . . my character is in hiding . . . and I have a French accent."

"I'm in front of a computer terminal right now; maybe something will turn up."

"Please hurry, Bezu. I . . . " I gasped quietly as I realized someone was coming closer. "I'll call you back, Bezu." I hung up the IDC immediately and watched as a shadowy figure drew closer.

When he stepped onto the deck of the boat, I realized I was in no imminent danger and pulled on a joystick which controlled the robotic hand of the ship. Suddenly, I knew I was in the movie _Flushed Away_.

"Careful with him, Monique." I turned to Rita, who was standing behind me. "You don't want to hurt the guy . . . at least not too badly, anyway."

"Where's the fun in that?" I whispered playfully. I used the robotic hand to grab Roddy and bring him over for a closer inspection. "You take over, Rita. I feel . . . a little light-headed."

"Be careful, Monique." Rita lightly patted my shoulder and took over the controls so I could sit down and think about my situation. Catching a gleam off of the water, I looked down and realized I had become an amphibian, a frog to be more exact. Other than the light blonde hair I was sporting. I appeared exactly as I had under Merlin's spell. _From easiest to hardest_, I thought to myself in slight jest.

I sat in complete silence next to the steering wheel as Rita and Roddy discussed his personal problems - in which I held no interest - and the risk she was taking by having me onboard her ship while she was eluding the same people for stealing their jewel. "If any of those bumbling rats find out I'm protecting someone they're after, I might as well have died twice!" she whispered furiously.

"Excuse me while I contain my amazement," he retorted lamely.

They continued to argue as Rita and I attempted to camoflauge the Jammy Dodger, blending it in with the wall behind us. I remained quiet throughout the remainder of the dispute, trying to figure out the best way to convey who I was to Le Frog. I couldn't change the plot of the movie in any way, shape, or form, and I had to let Le Frog know before the end of the movie. This was going to be one of my toughest situations ever.

My train of thought was instantly derailed by the blast erupting from the ship's loud bullhorn. I was so startled by the unexpected sound, I nearly fell over the edge of the boat and into the water. I failed as I attempted to catch the boat's camoflauge and watched with great panic as it fell into the depths below. Meanwhile, the sound of a motor appraoching from the distance reached my ears and threw my panic into overtime as something in my gut told me trouble was on its way.

I turned to speak to Rita about the mishap and watched in amusement as Roddy tripped over just about every piece of equipment on the boat before flailing his arms and falling overboard. Trying to forget the poor soul's clumsiness, I hopped over to Rita's side. "I can hear the rats. They're headed this way."

"Get down below, Monique." Rita opened the hatch and as I started down the ladder she added, "I'll do what I can to stall those annoying rats."

I hopped down onto the floor right before Rita slammed the hatch door shut behind me. I crouched down as low as possible close behind the old engine as I listened closely for any activity occurring on the top deck. I came very close to losing my balance as something very _large_ rammed into the port side. I could hear some voices speaking here and there; most of which I identified as Rita, Roddy, Spike, and Whitey.

"Alright. Check the tin." I heard Rita say quietly as if in defeat.

I waited a few seconds in expectancy before I heard Spike launch off the top deck on a fake 'Peanuts' lid, remembering that side-splitting scene from the movie. I felt the boat rock slightly as Spike made contact with it upon landing. I heard him order the entire boat to be searched and I feared my whereabouts were to be soon discovered by these ruffians.

Noise of the quagmire up above was close to deafening down below as I hid. I gritted my teeth as I heard the crates being drug across the deck and some glass items were smashed against the steel steering mechanism. Finally, Spike could no longer stand this humiliation and brought out the Persuader, forcing poor Roddy to reveal the ruby's exact location.

I heard the ruby bounce on the top deck twice and skid across the boards, then watched in pure horror as the gem slid down through a large opening in the floorboards. Not wanting anyone to discover the gem was merely a facsimile made of glass, I dove for the ruby and caught it in mid-air, falling to the floor with a loud _THUD_! Apparently, that was not the best action to make.

"There's someone down there, Whitey!" I heard Spike shout almost as gleefully as a child on Christmas morning. "Find a way down there and get him before he escapes!"

I looked around the engine room frantically, searching for any possible means of escape. There were several large objects to hide behind - no guarantee for an exceptional length of time - but there were absolutely no escape routes. I just had to hope for the best - perhaps a miracle as well - as I hid behind an exceedingly large garden gnome. I listened as someone lifted the hatch and landed heavily in the room, followed shortly by a lighter set of feet. I held my breath as I heard the footsteps drawing closer.

"What do we have here?" Spike exclaimed gleefully as Whitey grabbed me up by my shoulder. "This little number couldn't possibly be old Monique, the boss's cutest French maid, could it?"

"Do I sound French to you, pipsqueak?" I asked him, using my very best British accent.

Whitey looked me over from head to toe before speaking to Spike. "She looks like Monique, Spike, but she doesn't sound anything like Monique. I guess it isn't Monique." He started letting go of my shoulder.

Spike was obviously annoyed with Whitey's stupidity. "Whitey, that _is_ Monique!"

"Then why did you say it wasn't?"

"Nevermind, Whitey. Just bring her up top."

As Whitey carried me over his shoulder as he started climbing the ladder up top, I thought to myself in annoyance, "This just keeps getting better."


	5. Meanwhile, Back in Animatown

Now, I know this story was to be told mainly by Mia and Le Frog since it is mainly about them and their struggles. However, a lot of stuff happened in Animatown during their absence. Some things were helpful and . . . some were not so helpful to Mia's quest to save our leader, Le Frog. By the way, in case you didn't know, this is Bezu.

As you are well aware, I lost contact with poor Mia after she told us she'd, "call us back." This, to my utter and complete dismay, sent the entire team into a terrible panic. Even Leon, the upmost quietest member of our team, was beginning to get a little edgy. "Why isn't she answering, Bezu?"

"I don't know," I replied as calmly as I could to soothe his nerves. "We _do _know she's in _Flushed Away_, which is to our advantage. Franz!" I turned to the only other henchfrog at a computer terminal. "Look up the voice of Le Frog, his filmography, and a synopsis of every one of his movies."

"_Oui_, Bezu!" Franz immediately began typing.

I turned back to my computer monnitor and began looking up the Prophecy of Animatown and any information I could dig up on the mysterious Movie Metropolis. I didn't trust Jafar as far as I could throw him, which I couldn't do at all. I wouldn't put it past him and his evil conniving parrot to trick Mia into going into Movie Metropolis to trap her and try another take-over attempt of Animatown.

"Leon, I havve a difficult task for you." He came immediately to my side as I spoke. "I need you to take Phillipe and spy on both Iago and Jafar. See what they are up to."

"_Oui_, Bezu!" Leon paused for a moment before he asked, "Which type of equipment should we use on our assignment?"

I thought about it for a second. "Take the magic-resistant equipment Mia developed for us," I told him. "It'll be useful if Jafar attacks, especially if you split up in order to keep tabs on both villains." I turned away from him and spotted Ponton and Thibault sitting around with nothing to do. "Allo! I need the two of you to do something for me."

"What do you need us to do, boss?" asked Ponton, rising to his feet.

"I need you two to bring Merlin here _immediately_. We really need his help on this one." I sighed when I saw the evil glares the two grown frogs gave each other. "Listen, frogs, I know you don't like working together _ever_, but you really need to this time. Le Frog's and Mia's lives depend on your success. Can I rely on you?"

Although they were obviously still not happy with the assignment arrangements, they nodded to me in agreement and said, "_Oui_, Bezu!" in unison before hopping away. I sighed and continued my search for Movie Metropolis information. "This can't be right."

"What is it, Bezu?" asked Franz, peering over his computer monitor at me.

"There's absolutely no information on Movie Metropolis. It's as if it doesn't exist."

Franz was quiet for a moment. "Well, that gives us two options. Either it really doesn't exist, or someone removed all the information to hide something so we can't save Mia." He beckoned me over. "And look at this prophecy. It seems a bit peculiar to me, I wonder if you can understand it."

I used my computer chair to roll over to Franz's computer. As I looked over his shoulder, he read aloud, "There will be another. Not of feminine blood, but of masculine blood relations, this other will be a younger sibling of the Chosen One and, depending on its upbringing, will either save or destroy the Chosen One and rule Animatown." He turned to me in shock and confusion. "We have to find that child, but how?"

"Very simple, Franz," I replied, keeping my eyes on the computer monitor. "The prophecy says, 'Not feminine blood but masculine blood relations . . . '. In more modern terms, the younger sibling is not related to the Chosen One through the mother, but rather the father. Mia has a younger sibling through her father and only he knows about it. Franz, I need you to find Penguin and bring him back here as fast as possible."


	6. How Mia met Le Frog

It's surprising how much death-defying action can take place in just a simple ten-minute time span, isn't it? We were taken to the evil Toad, were nearly frozen in place (literally), took the master cable right from under the Toad's nose (if he even has one), and were headed out of city limits in that short time span. I reclined lazily in the back of the boat against the port side, glad Rita and Roddy had finally quit fighting about the stupid glass ruby and made a deal that could satisfy both their needs.

"So," said Roddy, taking a seat on the floor next to me. "You were the Toad's French maid . . . How did that happen?"

I laughed in spite of myself. "I wasn't really his French maid as he made everyone believe. I was actually supposed to be his mistress."

Roddy gasped and gave me a double-take. "His mistress?"

I nodded and looked away as memories of what 'Monique' experienced streamed into my mind. "The reason I was his French maid for the time being is because . . . I am - or at least was - engaged to his cousin when Toad kidnapped me. He had me hidden right out in the open and my fiance didn't even recognize me because Toad called me Monique instead of Mia and I had on this stupid wig." I ripped it off my head and threw it on the deck. I cleared my throat and wiped away the tears building in my eyes. Hearing myself say that was absolutely heart-wrecking.

"I'm truly sorry, Monique . . . er, Mia," Roddy told me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me."

"Not unless you can let my fiance know I am still alive," I replied. "He thinks I'm dead." I meant the request to be a joke, but Roddy took it quite seriously.

"Alrihgt, that shouldnit be too hard. Where can I find this fiance of yours?" he asked, rising to his feet.

I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Roddy, but that's not how it works. You don't find Le Frog; Le Frog finds you."

"Wait just one cotton-picking minute!" Rita stopped the boat immediately and whirled around to face me. I flinched as she shouted, "Funny, you didn't tell me Le Frog was your fiance."

"Funny, I don't remember you asking if Le Frog was my fiance," I retorted childishly. "Besides, who my fiance is shouldn't matter to you, You can trust me, Rita. You know that."

Rita sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Mia, it's not that I don't trust you. I trust you more than I trust me own Mum. However, you don't trust me. We've been friends for years and I didn't know who your fiance was. It hurts me to think you don't trust me."

"Rita, I'm sorry. I promise I'll confide in you like I should be. Will you please forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Rita smiled as she returned to the steering wheel and started the engine. "Tell me how you two met."

I smiled warmly at my old friend. "It's a deal, Rita."

As Rita manipulated the Jammy Dodger through the watery tunnels, I began telling Rita and Roddy the movie's version of how I first met Le Frog.

"I was once a human's pet," I started, gazing off into the distance. "A French actor's pet. It was an amazing life; watching him practice his lines with such great emotion and passion for his work, traveling the world to different filming locations, then watching the finished project on television. _Oui_, it was _magnifique_, but when my master left the hotel and I was by myself, it didn't take me long to feel . . . _solitaire_ . . . "

"_Solitaire_?" interrupted Roddy. "You mean . . . like . . . alone?"

I nodded. "_Oui_. One day, when my master was out working on a new project with some American actor, I decided to spend most of my time sunbathing in my bikini. It was a very nice day, bright and sunny, and I had nothing to do. So, there I was, laying on the window ledge sunbathing, when suddenly I heard this voice above me screaming and sounded like it was coming closer. I looked up and a strange frog in a tan trenchcoat was falling from one of the floors above. Without a second thought, I reached out and grabbed his hand as he was passing by the window. I pulled him up onto the ledge and asked him if he was alright. He said he was now and I said, 'My name is Mia. What's yours?' He looked me over and said, 'I'm Le Frog and if you have no other previous engagements for tonight, _chere_, I'd like to invite you to join me for dinner.' That's how we hit it off."

Rita glanced over her shoulder at me, keeping her hands on the steering mechanism. "I have to admit yours isn't the _least_ romantic story I've ever heard."

"But that doesn't explain how you went from an actor's pet to a French frog maid in the sewers," Roddy pointed out.

"_Mais oui_, it does," I replied, laying back against the port bough. "I accepted his invitation and several others he made for me to see sights of which I had only dreamed. Eventually, during our dates, I came to realize although I loved my master and the environment he created for me, the loneliness I experienced was too much with which to live. Being with Le Frog not only helped me realize this loneliness I felt, but also helped to eliminate it from my life and made me happy beyond my wildest dreams. So, I ran away with Le Frog and became like a sister to his henchfrogs."

"Henchfrogs?" gulped Roddy, pulling nervously at his collar. "As in . . . more than one of them?"

"How many of them are there?" Rita asked me over her shoulder.

"There are seven henchfrogs," I told them. "Bezu, Franz, Leon, Phillipe, Ponton, Thibault, and Vincent. I was the little sister they never had. They took care of me, providing me with a place to live, sets of clothing, and a nice steady job."

"What happened?" asked Roddy as he sat back down.

I sighed sadly as cloudy visions of my character's painful memories flashed through my head, making me wince. "Le Frog and I continued seeing each other, the visits growing more and more frequent as the days turned into months. He would even come into the bar and visit with me, making sure none of the men were hitting on me, which they were never stupid enough to do. That's how Rita and I ended up meeting, was at the bar." I smiled slightly at that memory. "Anyway, one night in early summer when the moon was full, Le Frog took me down beside the river. It was at just the right moment when the water was still and we could see the reflection of the moon in the river. It was in that very spot he proposed to me. We were to wed in July on his birthday. I was supposed to meet with Le Frog a week later at the bar at which I worked and we wree going to discuss wedding plans. As usual, I arrived five minutes early. Instead of Le Frog, I was greeted by Toad's henchrats, Spike and Whitey, who dragged me to the Toad's lair and . . . Le Frog never saw me again." A cool tear of sorrow slid smoothly down my cheek. "He believes I was robbed and murdered wih my body somewhere in the river, or so he was told by his cousin."

"Don't worry, Monique," said Roddy. "I bet Le Frog still hopes you are alive somewhere and is looking for you right now."

I turned away from Roddy and tried to keep my eyes focused on the water. "That was almost three years ago, Roddy. I'd be surprised if Le Frog was still wearing his engagement ring." The very suggestion of such an atrocity as the absence of his engagement ring horrified me, yet I somehow managed to keep my calm by keeping my eyes closed. "I'm . . . I'm not feeling well. I'm going down below to rest for a little while." I stood up and walked over to the hatch.

"Monique." Rita put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt of comfort as I listed the hatch. She asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

I smiled. "I'm going to be fine, Rita," I told her as I started climbing down the ladder. "Just let me know when we've stopped." I closed the hatch door behind me and laid down on a soft mattress. I tossed and turned and tried to become more comfortable, but I was unable to sleep or stop thinking about Le Frog, What if I failed to discover a way to communicate with him? What if I accidentally altered the ending of the movie by commincating with him too soon? What if I never had the chance to tell Le Frog my big secret? I gently rubbed my stomach at this thought. Even worse, what if Le Frog didn't understand what I told him . . . and didn't know who I was by the end of the movie?

Suddenly, the IDC rang, interrupting these horrible thoughts and startling me into a sitting position. I picked it up and whispered, "Allo?"

"Mia, this is Bezu," replied the voice. "We just discovered some old prophecies we thought were important and you might want to hear about."

I made sure the hatch door was locked so Rita and Roddy were unable to come in and hear the conversation. "I'm listening, Bezu."

"The first one is written, 'There will be another, not of feminine blood but of masculine blood relations. This other will be a younger sibling of the Chosen One and, depending on the upbringing, will either save or destroy the Chosen One and rule Animatown.' We contacted Penguin, who said his only other daughter, Mathilda, was kidnapped when she was only a year old. He never saw her again after that."

I sighed. "That's not good at all. We have to figure out who kidnapped her and what they did to her. After I hang up, check up on all information about girls her age in Animatown. Now, what is the other prophecy?"

Bezu hestitated slightly, and I could tell it was something I probably did not want to hear. "The other prophecy says, 'Two plus the Chosen One shall enter Movie Metropolis, only two of the three shall return alive.' I'm only mentioning this one because there are two already in there and of someone comes after you, you'll need to know."

"Thanks, Bezu, for letting me know. Call me again in half an hour. I need to rest."

"Goodbye, Mia," he replied. "And, Mia . . ."

"Yes, Bezu?"

He hesitated, as if there was something he wanted to say, then changed his mind. " . . . good luck."

I smiled slightly as I realized what he really wanted to say. "Thanks, Bezu. _Je t'aime, aussi_. (I love you, too.)" I hung up before he could reply. I looked down at the IDC and whispered, "Don't worry, Bezu. I know what you wanted to say." _So I said it for you._ I laid back down, rolled over onto my side, and fell into a quiet, dreamless sleep.


	7. An Unexpected Alliance

I sat in front of my old computer terminal, absolutely awe-struck by what I had discovered while researching. "Bezu! Vincent! Come here and take a look at this!"

Bezu came up beside me, setting the IDC next to the computer monitor. "What's up, Franz?" he asked as Vincent joined us.

"Look!" I pointed at the film which was presently playing on the screen. "I was looking up _Flushed Away_ on the internet and when I clicked play, this is exactly how it started."

Both Bezu and Vincent leaned forward and peered into the screen.

Bezu's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he pointed as said, "It's not possible; that's Mia!" We watched as Mia's sleeping figure rolled over, probably trying to find comfort. Other than the hair color, she appeared exactly the same as when we had first seen her in frog form.

"I _know_ she wasn't in the original movie when we first created," said Vincent, stroking his chin in puzzlement.

"Apparently, anyone watching _Flushed Away_ at this exact moment is seeing this," I said, referring to the movie as I pulled up the statistics. "This film is on every television, every video tape, and every D.V.D. in the entire world. If my assumption is correct, the film will return to normal once Mia and Le Frog are out of it."

Unconsciously, Bezu reached out and stroked Mia's hair through the computer screen, although we all knew she wouldn't feel it. "Why is it like that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, Bezu." I rolled my chair over to the next computer terminal to the left. "However, I may also have discovered the where-abouts of Mia's missing half-sister." I pulled open an aerial view of all Animatown and zoomed in on the Black Forest.

Bezu reluctantly looked away from the first computer monitor and at the second one while Vincent studied it closely. "The Decepticon camping grounds," Vincent muttered and Bezu drew closer for a better inspection.

"I thought the Decepticons hated all human beings," said Bezu, looking at me curiously.

"All I know for sure is a week after Mathilda's disappearance, the Decepticons began ordering several pieces of equipment for some big experiment. I think we should check it out." I sadly watched poor Bezu as his gaze never moved from Mia as she quietly slept in the ship's engine room. "Bezu, _mon ami_, I know how you feel for her, but if we don't go and find her sister, Mia could be trapped in Movie Metropolis forever."

Vincent patted his shoulder as Bezu nodded silently and, reluctantly, came with us to the Black Forest, where we silently treaded through the brush towards the Decepticon camping grounds. Most individuals had never made it back alive from approaching the camp site; no one had ever returned after breaking inside. We arrived within feet of the entrance when we had to crouch down as Thundercracker - who was speaking with Starscream - came into view. "I still don't think she's ready, Starscream."

"She'll be ready, Thundercracker," he replied, appearing almost sad about what he said. "After everything Megatron has put her through, she'll be more than ready in order to gain her freedom."

I watched a tad nervously as Bezu's jaw tensed and all I could do was place a hand on his shoulder as Thundercracker said, "Taking the human at such a young age was a mistake. I will never be a child caretaker again, Starscream."

Starscream smirked for a moment, thne sighed heavily. "You know, Thundercracker, I liked Mathilda when she was younger, back before Megatron decided to start the experiments. Mathilda was kind to all of us, even the ones she didn't like at all, until Megatron started messing with her head. He messed her up big time."

"You good-for-nothing . . ." I grabbed Bezu before he could go charging after the Decepticons and Vincent stifled him with a rag as we pulled him down into the tall grass to hide.

I peered through the blades of grass at the Decepticons, who were now searching for the source of the sound. "Who's out there?" shouted Starscream, all his weapons armed and ready.

The three of us remained dead silent, keeping absolutely still for fear of discovery. We looked at each other and Bezu signaled one of our special attacks. I would go up in the tree and try a frontal assault as a sort of distraction so the other two frogs could enter unnoticed by the two guards. I nodded and we crept silently in opposite directions, hoping our only chance to save Mathilda Cobblepot would be a success.

I kept creeping as quietly as I could through the tall grass until I was close enough to hide behind a large pine tree. Once I was sure the Decepticons hadn't spotted me or my comrades, I started my ascension into the pain from the pine needles caused me to curse in my native language and, for a brief moment, I was glad Mia wasn't around here to hear me swear. I reached the top of the tree and waited for Bezu's signal.

"And what do we have here?" Suddenly, a large cargo net enveloped me and as I started falling to the ground, I prayed that if I hit, it would either be a soft landing or a quick death. I was caught in midair, however, and turned around to face Starscream. "Well, if it isn't one of Le Frog's henchfrogs up in our pine tree! Does Le Frog have you spying on us for him and the Chosen One?"

"No," I told him, which was true . . . sort of. Le Frog _would_ have us spying on them if Mia was trapped in there alone. "I'm here of my own accord." I swallowed hard, remembering their attempt to use animals as a source of energy before Mia introduced them to silicon. "I came here for Mathilda."

"Ha!" Thundercracker roared with laughter. "You can't save that human. No one can. Looks like you came here on a suicide mission."

"Why can't anyone save her?" I asked, hoping to by my companions some more time. "The only way no one could save her would be if she were dead."

Starscream was silent as Thundercracker sadly replied, "She might as well be dead. Megatron's been performing experiments on the poor kid since she was five and since then Mathilda's become more and more . . . robotic."

I swallowed again as the thought of the torturous experiments Megatron might have performed on a five-year-old child. "Please, gentlemen, let me out so I can save her. If there's any little bit of human being left in her, we need it to save Mia and Le Frog . . . oops." I had not quite meant to let that much information slip.

"Mia and Le Frog are in terrible danger, huh?" Thundercracker was laughing again as he spoke. "You know what, let 'em suffer. They've caused us enough trouble during their lifetimes."

"No."

Both I and Thundercracker turned to stare - completely astonished - at Starscream. "What?"

"I said no," he replied simply. Starscream sat the net down gently on the ground and began untying it. "Whether we Decepticons want to admit it or not, we all owe Mia one way or another. She saved your life when she didn't tell Megatron you let her through at the pass. She let me live after a battle even though I deserved to die. She protected Megatron from the Great One." He let the net drop and I hopped back so I was no longer standing on the net. "Stop me if you dare, Thundercracker, but I am going to help Mia and Mathilda."

Thundercracker hesitated for a few moments. "But Megatron . . . I mean . . . he'll . . . I . . . I-I'll help, too." Thundercracker and Starscream led the way into their hideout. I waved Bezu and Vincent over and the rescue of young Mathilda Cobblepot commenced.


	8. Attack of the Killer Le Frog

I sat below deck, staring blankly at the IDC. _If only Bezu could see me now; he'd be able to tell me what to do. _I had discovered I still had some of my powers as the Chosen One. As Rita and Roddy slept up above, I was trying to decide which power to use to try and contact Le Frog without messing up the movie's entire plot. I could teleport, which proved useful preventing Spike and Whitey's surprise attack from succeeding.

I decided against contacting Le Frog, but instead to teleport to a nearby location so I could simply check in on my husband. I closed my eyes and mentally pictured Le Frog as I thought about teleportation. The next thing I knew, I was right outside Toad's hideout. "What did I do wrong?" I asked myself aloud. I climbed up the wall and peered through the windows.

" I never should have sent a rodent to do an amphibian's job!" Toad was saying. He glanced up at the clock angrily. "Where is he? Why is he always late?"

A small fly landed gracefully on the face of the clock, and Toad licked his lips hungrily. Even my tongue twitched in temptation to reach out for the delectable morsel, but my fear of being discovered overrode my hunger.

Toad flicked out his tongue to catch the fly, but another tongue stretched out and blocked him. "_En garde_!" The tongue battle raged on but the mysterious amphibian came out victorious, catching and eating the fly before laughing at Toad in quite a gloating manner.

"Le Frog," Toad said simply, sucking his tongue into his over-sized mouth and watching his cousin hop out of the shadows and acrobatically flip head-over-heels down the clear window.

Le Frog stopped when he was facing Toad at eye level. "_Bonjour_."

"You're late," Toad informed him angrily.

Still sticking to the window, Le Frog crossed one leg comfortably over the other and leaned back against the glass. "Fashionably late, my annoying English cousin. I know no other way."

I turned out for most of their conversation. I was too busy watching Le Frog. After all the time I had spent in this dimension, it was almost unbelievable he was sitting right in front of me. He looked every bit the way I remembered him; tan trench coat hiding the sleek black kung-fu outfit he always wore, rude to even his family, and _very_ flexible.

I smiled a little, but it was short-lived. A sudden wave of nausea swept over me and in an unladylike fashion, I belched quite loudly. It was something I had never done unintentionally, so it came as an unexpected involuntary action.

"What was that horrendous noise?" asked Toad.

I moved away from the window and under the ledge where no one could see me as Le Frog replied, "I'm pretty sure it came from outside." I heard the window open and I held my breath.

Several silent moments passed and I fearedI would be discovered when my lungs gave out. I held my breath as long as possible as they watched for the source of the belch. Finally, Le Frog said, "It must have been one of the rats down below." Then, the window was shut.

I sighed a breath of relief and climbed up just enough to see into the room. Toad was saying, "When the poor boy's back was turned, I was flushed into the depths of despair." He surprised me by crying a little.

Le Frog poured himself a glass of wine. "You were flushed down the loo, right?" He tried to down the wine, but spat it out and when he read the label - discovering it was British Bliss wine - he tossed the glass and the bottle over his shoulder. "It is so dark . . . so cold . . . so terrible. Heh, heh."

"You find my pain . . . funny?"

"I find everyone's pain funny but my own." He looked up at his cousin and shrugged. "I'm French," he explained simply, chuckling.

Toad grew furious and stood up, knocked over his footstool, and shouted, "Just get me my master cable!"

Le Frog swallowed hard, somewhat frightened by his cousin's angry and sudden outburst. He regained his composure, however, and called out, "Henchfrogs!" snapping his fingers.

In a little more than a second, his seven henchfrogs appeared out of nowhere and stood behind Le Frog, posing in a different kung-fu position.

"We have a mission," Le Frog stated, holding up his index finger as some sort of gesture. "Let nothing stand in our way. We leave immediately." He walked toward the door.

"What about dinner?" asked Bezu before returning to his kung-fu stance.

Le Frog walked back and faced away from his men, something I still did not understand about him. "We leave . . . in five hours."

_At least I have some time to think_. I turned away from the window and sat on the ledge. My stomach was bothering me again and now my head was starting to hurt. As I watched the street lights dim, a massive second wave of nausea swept over me and I could not move before I preceded to vomit over the side. After I was sure I had finished retching out all my inner organs, I sat back and tried to relax.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grasped my shoulders and a voice whispered in my ear, "If you are finished, chere, I suggest you come with us."

Slowly, I rose to my feet and followed Franz into the lair. I was greeted with stares of both surprise and desire, which did not really matter all that much to me at the moment. My recent nausea episode had left me weak, which was why when Franz released me, I fell to the floor as I nearly passed out.

"Oh, _mon Dieu_!" I heard Phillipe shout. "What did you do to the poor woman, Franz?"

Some one over and gently patted my cheek. "Cherie, are you alright?"

I looked up and caught my breath as I met Le Frog's beautiful emerald eyes. "It was just . . . a bout with morning sickness. I will be alright." I smiled warmly as he helped me to my feet. "_Merci beaucoupe, monsieur_."

"My pleasure," he replied, flashing the amazing smile which captured my heart.

"So, Monique, you decided to return to me." Toad chuckled as he came closer. "Pretty brave move, my dear. Trying to save your new-found friends?"

"I'm desperate, Toad," I told him. "I've had to do quite a bit for you in order to protect my loved ones." I glanced over at Le Frog, then back at Toad. "I don't care if I'm bonded to you for the rest of eternity, but I can't allow you to kill those rodents."

Toad laughed in my face. "You said that the last time when some one else you once loved yet you still deserted me. No, I'm going to kill those miserable rodents, no matter what you do to prevent it."

I smiled devilishly. "Then, there is no point staying here, is there?" I hopped away from him and headed for the window.

There was a flash of movement and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with the wind knocked out of me and Le Frog was standing in front of the window. "You'll have to get past me, _chere._"

I slowly rose to my feet, rubbing my _derriere_. "If you insist, Le Frog."

So began our kung-fu battle of wits. Le Frog pounced and I felt I was being forced into defensive mode. "I'm warning you, Le Frog. You better back off." I grabbed his arms and threw him across the room. "I learned my fighting techniques from the very best."

He bounced back and used his legs to cling to my back, wrapping them around my waist. He then snaked his arms around my neck and began to squeeze hard. I clawed and pried at his arms, but to no avail. Out of the recess of my mind, I remembered a manuver Le Frog taught me to escape this death grip. I reached back, grabbed his shoulders, and flipped him off of me.

"Impressive, _mademoiselle_." Le Frog quickly flipped back onto his feet and wrapped his tongue around my neck, lifting me off my feet. "I haven't seen fighting like that in almost three years."

I clung desperately to the slimy tongue, gasping for air. "As I said before, I learned from the very best," I wheezed.

His tongue grip loosened as his curiosity grew. "Those are the methods I used to teach my henchfrogs. Who taught you my methods?"

Coughing, I managed to blurt out the first thing which came to mind. "Mia Angelina Demone, _mon petit chou_."

I did not know what I did wrong, but whatever I did, it did not make Le Frog happy . . . at all. He dropped me on my back, knocking all the air out of me. He walked over and waited until I was standing before he pumched me in the nose. I had time to acknowledge the blood spurting out of my nose before Le Frog karate-kicked me in the chest. I grabbed it in pain, but he wasn't done with me yet. Le Frog picked me up with his tongue and threw me across the room. The entire top half of my torso - from the diaphram up - hit the wall full force.

As I fell to the floor, I heard Le Frog declare furiously, "Never call me _ton petit chou_!"

I rose to my knees, too weak to rise any higher, and when I reached up to touch my head, I felt warm blood dripping out of the small opening in my skin. "I'll keep that in mind, Le Frog." I gathered all my strength and slowly rose to my feet, my eyes firmly shut, and whispered, "Now you see me; now you don't." I teleported and the last thing I saw was the Jammy Dodger's cabin before I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of the ship's horn. I sat upright and glanced into the spoon to obtain an idea of the damage done. Other than my two black eyes, the goose egg on the back of my head, the blood stains all over my skin and clothes, the scratches all over the top half of my back, and my blood-clotted hair, I was somewhat presentable. I used the water in the small keg to wash off most of the blood, then removed the blood-stained button-up shirt - revealing my black kung-fu outfit underneath - before climbing shakily up the ladder, hoping no one would notice the difference.

"What in the world happened to you, Mia?" asked Rita instantly. "It looks like you where caught in the middle of a bear fight."

_So much for not being noticed_. "It's a _long_ story . . ."

Suddenly, I heard Roddy yelp out and I turned to find the problem; henchfrogs were boarding the ship. I jumped inbetween Roddy and the frogs, attempting to shoo them away. "Who invited you on board? Hop it! Hop it!"

"Ah, the French maid girlie . . . she is so agressive."

I cringed at the sound, yet managed to look up at my husband. "Le Frog," I stated.

He stretched down from the pipe until he was standing beside me, delicately holding my right hand. "I like a woman with little fire." Tenderly, Le Frog kissed my hand and I almost ,elted at the gesture.

_Almost._ I took this opportunity to look down at Le Frog's green left hand, hoping to find his engagement ring snugly adorn on his ring finger. The ring finger was completely bare. Tears began to well up in my eyes as pain and fury swelled in my heart. I brought up my left hand and slapped him hard across the face.

He pulled back and gingerly held a hand to his stinging cheek. He pointed angrily at me and growled, "You will pay for that, my little chocolate croissant!" He paused and quickly regained his composure. "But first, a word from our sponsor. Marcelle!"

Marcelle, the only mime and non-active henchfrog of the entire crew, appeared out of nowhere and started performing mime tricks. However, the performance was interrupted when the cellular phone attached to his front started playing the French National Anthem. Marcelle stopped immediately and opened the flip phone, revealing the caller to be Toad.

"Oh," moaned Rita. "I should have known."

"Well done, Le Frog," said Toad, raising his hand in a salute. "I salute you, sir! Now, Rita, hand it over."

I edged away from the flirtatious Le Frog as Rita replied, "Hand _what_ over?"

As Toad went into a lengthy detailed speech about 'this dance of deception', Le Frog scooted closer, wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me close enough our lips were almost close enough to touch. "I am sorry for my outburst last night, _chere_. _Petit chou_ was my fiance's pet name for me, and when I heard you say it, _Mon Dieu_, you scared me." He traced the scar on my cheek with his pinky finger. "You remind me of Mia so much already, that sentimental remark gave me a heart attack." He leaned closer and attempted to kiss me.

"Le Frog!" I stopped him before we lost the G rating. "There is something very important you need to know about your cousin . . . about Toad."

It was then Toad began to cough and wheeze from the exceeding use of maniacal laughter. Le Frog pushed me away so he could aid his cousin. "Relax, cousin. Catch your breath. We'll get the girl and the cable, kill the rodents, and then my team and I can settle down for a decent breakfast." He and his henchfrogs chuckled and it was all I could do to not punch him in the face. "Alright, team . . . to action!"

I could not hold in my laughter as the henchfrogs threw up their arms and cried, "We surrender!"

Le Frog slapped himself in the face over his team's stupidity. "Not that one, you idiots! The kung-fu thing."

"Oh!" They all said in unison before breaking into what was quite obviously a routine.

As the routine commensed, Roddy leaned closer to me and Rita and whispered, "I have a plan, but I need Mia to hold her tongue."

Never taking my eyes off of the kung-fu frogs, I quietly replied, "Alright, Roddy. I trust you."

As soon as the routine was completely finished, Rita whispered, "Go for it!"

Roddy stomped on the handle of an old spoon, whirling something up into the air above the hencfrogs' heads. "Fly at twelve o' clock!"

I heard the fly mutter, "Oh, bother," and I held onto my tongue as the henchfrogs snapped out, entangling their tongues into the biggest knot I had ever seen. Rita climbed onto the top of the boat, grabbed a root, and stuck it in the tangled-up tongues. The frogs, including Marcelle, were pulled off the boat and stuck together on the root.

As Rita saluted them farewell, I laughed, "That must be what you British call 'tongue-tied'!"

Suddenly, Le Frog hopped out of hiding, kicking Rita to the floor. "Rita!" I shouted, running to her side. Her head was slightly bruised, but her breathing was normal. Le Frog had simply knocked the poor rodent unconscious.

Le Frog stepped forward and, poised for attack. "It's just you and me, _chere_."

I turned to Roddy. "Take the wheel, Roddy. The rapids are coming!" Le Frog attempted to grab Roddy, but I prevented it by knocking Le Frog back. "Leave me and _mes amis_ alone, Le Frog!"

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, _chere_."

"Then, I'm really sorry." I kicked him hard in the groin and hopped back over to Roddy to give him quick advice. "Remember, no matter what happens, do not let the boat turn left at the fork in the tunnel. Whoa!"

Le Frog had used his tongue to grab my neck and drag me closer. "You should not have done that, _chere_. I was actually growing fond of you." He squeezed harder and I struggled to breathe. "Any last words?"

"Yeah." I let my tongue lash out and pop him in the face, knocking myself free. "I can fight with my tongue as well." I shot my tongue out again and slapped him several times across the face. "How's that for hot action?"

He laughed, stepping confidently closer. "You're so hot, _chere_, you put the sun to shame. You make me sizzle all over." He drew closer, backing me into a corner as the Jammy Dodger headed for the waterfall. "Come with me, Monique. Let's leave England, my cousin, everything behind and return to our native land."

I could not move back any further, so he pressed his body against mine and whispered, "We can get married, start our own family, and forget this whole thing."

"I'm sorry, Le Frog," I told him. "I can't forget about my friends." I zipped his zipper all the way up and pushed him out of the way. Speedily, I helped Rita - who had just awakened - to her feet and the two of us rushed to Roddy's side, hoping we could assist him in time. Unfortunately, we were a moment too late.

We started going over the edge and I thought we were all going to die. Suddenly, Roddy grabbed the hand's joystick and used the mechanical hand to grab the pipe running across the way. The two rodents lost their balance and knocked into me, nearly costing all of us our lives anyway. Luckily, I grabbed hold of Rita's foot, Rita grabbed onto Roddy's hand, and Roddy managed to get ahold of the very edge of the boat. However, we had no idea as to how we were going to get out of this mess.

Le Frog - who apparently had remained on the boat the entire time - zipped his zipper back to its usual spot and laughed maniacally at the three of us. He climbed down and practically tore the cable off of Rita's jeans. He then reached down and grabbed my arm, pulling me off of Rita and lugging everythign up to the pipe on which the Jammy Dodger was clinging desperately. He threw me - who was now clutching the master cable in a death grip - onto the pipe and shouted, "You stupid English, with your Yorkshire pudding and your chips with fish! You thought you could defeat Le Frog? _Un_!" He held up a single finger as he kicked off one of the Jammy Dodger's mechanical fingers.

"Le Frog, no!" I shouted as the boat shifted uneasily. I put the cable on like belt and rose to my feet.

"_Deux_!" He brought up a second finger as he knocked off the second mechanical one.

"Le Frog, please, stop!" I ran over and grasped his arms. "Please, you don't have to do this. I'll do whatever you ask, _cher_, just don't do this to _mes amis_. I'll marry you, return with you to our native land, and forget this whole thing."

He pulled his arm from me and pushed me away. "You don't love me. You're only doing it for your friends. That's not what I want." He held up a third finger and quickly kicked off the last two fingers. "_Trois_!"

"NO!!!!!" I screamed as the Jammy Dodger and its two passengers plummetted into the darkness. I held my head and sobbed as Le Frog laughed and performed a dance similar to the can-can.

Suddenly, I remembered this part of the movie and Rita and Roddy did not die when the boat fell. I peered down into the darkness and watched as Rita and Roddy floated up on the grocery bag parachute. I stood up and glanced at Le Frog, who was too busy dancing to notice. As soon as they were within reaching distance, they held out their hands and I - who usually took my opportunities where they lay ( or in this case, float) - grabbed hold.

As soon as we were out of reach, Rita shouted, "My friend and my belt . . . I think."

"You rodents!" Le Frog shook his fist angrily at us, furious at being duped. "You may have taken Monique away from me, but just you wait . . . I will get her back!"

I sighed and closed my eyes as tears began forming in my eyes. _If only you could have me back._


	9. New Information

Allo. This is Count Thibault of Malfete. As you know, Bezu teamed me up with Gendarme Gilbert Ponton in order to ask assistance of the great magician, and our dear friend, Merlin. The mission was tedious and dangerous to begin with; putting me on this mission with Ponton was just asking for trouble . . . with a capital T.

"Hurry up, Thibault!" Ponton called down, climbing up the mountain-side above me. "_Mon Dieu_, you would think you've never been active before in your entire life."

I growled. "I'm sorry to inform you of this, Ponton, but not everyone in the dimension runs over fifteen miles a day or lifts weights every other day." I lifted myself up onto the boulder above me and paused a moment to catch my breath. "Why are you so concerned about your fitness, anyway."

"My wife," he replied simply, helping me up onto the boulder he was standing on.

"Oh, I get it. You love her and want to impress her."

He laughed. "Well, that's part of it, but it's not the main reason. As long as I stay in shape and keep my job, she does all the work at home."

I looked at him sternly. "That hardly seems fair, Ponton."

"I know. Usually, when I get home, I cook dinner and put the little ones to bed." He paused as he hopped up onto the next ledge. "I usually take out the garbage, too."

"Well, I guess that's more reasonable," I said, climbing up until I was beside him again. "Why don't you wear a wedding ring?" I asked, noticing the bare finger on his left hand.

He chuckled as he looked at it. "This is my way of protecting my wife. This way if some . . . villain tries to attack or hurt me somehow, she won't get hurt." He sighed. "I know what Mia's going through must be so painful. I wish I could do more to help."

"Me, too." I climbed up onto another ledge. "Poor Mia."

"Poor Mia. Poor Mia. You two are really making me _sick."_

We looked higher up the mountain-side and to our horror Megatron was there, blocking our path to Merlin's hut. I yelled, "Step out of the way, Megatron!"

"We don't have time to deal with you right now!" shouted Ponton, hopping up next to me.

"You don't?" He lifted up one of his guns and we knew this was heading for disaster. "Then, I'll just make time." He fired and we hopped out of the way in the nick of time.

"One of us needs to distract him while the other gets to Merlin's hut," said Ponton, keeping an eye on Megatron.

"I'll distract him," I said. Before he could protest, I added, "You're more physically fit for climbing up there as fast as possible. Get Merlin and return to the base."

Megatron fired again and we hopped in different directions. "What about you?" Ponton shouted.

"Don't worry about me, Ponton!" I replied loudly. "Just worry about completing the mission. Now, get going!"

As Ponton continued up the mountain-side as stealthy as possible, I attempted to distract Megatron by being as not-so-stealthy as possible. "Hey, you stupid giant scrap heap! Over here!" I hopped to the left to dodge Megatron's next weapon fire.

"Your time is running out, amphibian!" Megatron stepped closer, not noticing Ponton as he climbed past the transformer. "There is no way I'm going to let anyone ruin the master plan!"

"What master plan? We are just trying to help Mia and Le Frog!" I jumped out of the way again, almost getting hit that time.

"Don't lie, amphibian!" shouted Megatron. "You all know everything about Jafar's grand master plan or you wouldn't be at Merlin's hut!" He fired again, hitting the rocks above me.

The rocks tumbled over and I attempted to hop out of danger's reach. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful. With a painful thud - make that several painful thuds - I was pummeled by and trapped under a pile of rocks and boulders. I wasn't able to move and had a limited view of the sky. I ept silent, hoping Megatron would believe me to be dead.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, amphibian," I heard Megatron say just before I passed out.


End file.
